


Catch me!

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [73]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Protective Parent Bruce Wayne, Protective Slade Wilson, Sort Of, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trust, how else do I tag this?, litterally, sorta - Freeform, trust fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “What is he doing?” Red Robin whispered.Deathstroke, already having a sense of what was coming from his dumbass husband, had already slipped off his rifle case, swords, and other various weaponry that would just weigh him down and pulled out his grapple hook.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 22
Kudos: 283





	Catch me!

“So, fair warning, you might run into Bruce tonight.”

Slade raised an eyebrow at Dick who had just finished pulling on his gloves, flexing his fingers to get used to the constraint.

“Might?” the mercenary asked.

Dick gave him a sheepish look. “Probably,” he corrected. “He may or may not be following you most of the night.”

“Delightful.”

“Try not to-”

“Kill anyone?”

“I was going to say, kill Bruce,” Dick corrected. “I’m not delusional enough to think you’ll throw away a paycheck so someone who already hates you  _ might _ hate you a little less.”

Slade grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I did with you,” he pointed out, a smile spreading across his face. “Remember?”

“You still hated me then though,” Dick reminded him. “And I hated you.”

“Are you sure?”

Dick blinked up at him and Slade knew he’d won when the acrobat shoved him towards the window and said,

“Let’s just  _ go _ already!”

Slade laughed.

…………………………..

Deathstroke did not regret his marriage with Nightwing.

Except for when he was attempting to prepare for a contract and could feel Batman’s eyes boring into the back of his mask, the man waiting for the moment Deathstroke began to pull the trigger before he jumped in for an attack.

At least, that’s what Deathstroke had been expecting though you can understand his confusion when the contract went off without a hitch. After packing up his rifle and swinging the case onto his back, Deathstroke shot a look towards the rooftop Batman had been standing on and instead found the Red Hood who, upon noticing the mercenary, grappled over to Deathstroke’s side.

“You're welcome.”

Deathstroke raised an eyebrow under his mask, crossing his arms over his chest as he asked,

“What for?”

“I just wrestled with the fucking Batman for the last ten minutes so you could complete your contract.”

Deathstroke raised both eyebrows, looking up when Red Robin and Robin landed on the rooftop, both looking properly lectured as Batman walked behind them.

“I thought I told you two idiots to keep him distracted,” Red Hood snapped, hands on his hips.

“Well,  _ you _ try keeping father distracted when he knows Deathstroke has just taken a man’s life!” Robin snapped. “Trust me, it is not an easy feat.”

Red Hood  _ growled _ and took half a step forward to lunge at the fourth Robin - Slade was starting to understand why Dick was always so tired when he returned from the manor - when they heard a call from a nearby rooftop.

“Do you guys  _ really _ have to fight right in front of my husband?”

The five of them turned to fight Nightwing standing on the edge of the one rooftop and as soon as he saw them, he grinned brightly and chucked his grapple onto the roof behind him.

Instantly, the batbrood tensed. “What is he doing?” Red Robin whispered.

Deathstroke, already having a sense of what was coming from his dumbass husband, had already slipped off his rifle case, swords, and other various weaponry that would just weigh him down and pulled out his grapple hook.

“Catch me!” Nightwing shouted a second before he threw himself off the fucking roof. Batman and the others let out a shout of fear and jerked forward, but Deathstroke was faster, throwing himself off the roof after the acrobat and extending his grapple the minute his arm wrapped around the acrobat’s waist, tugging Nightwing to his chest.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Deathstroke growled as he retracted his grapple, swinging them both around to land on the rooftop Nightwing had thrown himself off of, the mercenary quickly grabbing the acrobat’s shoulders before he could stand and giving him a firm shake. “What the  _ hell _ were you thinking!?”

“I was thinking that maybe if B saw how quickly my husband jumped to my rescue that maybe he’d like you more,” Nightwing replied honestly. “You’re welcome.”

“You’re-” Deathstroke cut himself off, taking a step back as rage and adrenaline coursed through his veins. “You could have gotten yourself  _ killed _ !”

“No, it was fine,” Nightwing said, patting his husband’s hand as he stood. “I had it all planned, I knew you’d catch me.”

“And what if I hadn’t? What if I hadn’t seen or hadn’t cared? What if I had reacted too slowly?” Deathstroke was freaking out just a little bit - something Dick only got to see and something that truly proved the mercenary cared - and he barely managed to hide his fear and fury when he heard Nightwing’s family landing behind him.

“That was reckless and careless, Nightwing,” Batman lectured.

Wrong thing to say, Deathstroke turned and punched him in the face. Instantly, Nightwing and Red Hood let out a shout as Red Hood jerked forward to hold Batman back and nightwing moving to grab Deathstroke’s arm.

“Hey, look, I’m fine,” he soothed desperately as Batman struggled in Red Hood’s hold. “Look, I had another grapple with me okay? I was watching and I knew how long to wait before using it. I was completely safe the entier time, I promise.”

“Yeah, B,” Red Hood soothed. “If you’re mad at anyone, be mad at me. You too, Deathstroke.”

“You don’t want him angry at you,” Nightwing cut in. “Trust me on that.”

“Be angry with us as well,” Red Robin chimed in. “We helped.”

Deathstroke frowned, looking at everyone before looking at Nightwing and asking, “you planned this?”

“Red Hood has been helping me practice the catch part for a few nights,” Nightwing sheepishly admitted as Batman finally stopped struggling. “We’ve been planning this for about a month.”

“ _ All _ of you?” Batman growled.

“Yep,” Red Hood confirmed.

“Why?”

“Because Grayson-”

“Names.”

“-Is happy with Wilson,” Robin declared, crossing his arms over his chest. “And despite his extracurriculars, the rest of us approve of them together.”

“We just wanted you to be happy that Dickhead-”

“ _ Names _ !”

“-was happy,” Red Hood finished. “And know that he’s safe.”

Batman glared at Deathstroke for a long time before turning and beginning to walk away.

“Red Robin and Robin, you’re benched for two weeks,” he declared.

“B, wait-” Nightwing said, stepping forward only for Red Robin to turn and smile at him.

“Don’t worry, we knew this was going to happen,” he said with a smile. “Agent A is going to back us up.”

“Agent A knows?”

“Of course.”

Nightwing sighed. “Thank you guys for trying, at least.”

“He’ll get his head out of his ass eventually,” Red Hood said, clapping Nightwing on the back as he walked past. “On the plus side, that was super fun watching Deathstroke run to your rescue.”

Nightwing rolled his eyes.

…………………………………………….

“You could have died, tonight.”

“I’m fine, okay?” Dick said, exasperated as Slade climbed into bed with him. “Everything was planned, Red Hood was ready to jump in if you had run a hair too slow.” he reached over to press a kiss to Slade’s cheek, ignoring the mercenary’s glare. “Thank you for being worried but I’m  _ fine _ .”

“It wasn’t worth it, was it?” Slade asked as he crawled under the covers. “Wayne still doesn’t like me.”

“It was worth a try.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“So I’ve been told, many times, thank you and I love you too.”

Slade rolled his eyes.


End file.
